iFinally See It
by iheartyoux1
Summary: After Freddie and Carly kissed Freddie knows he's not in love with Carly. But what's that strange feeling inside of him? And what's up with Sam, who's acting more hateful to him than usual? Freddie's determined to find out these things which leads to a little surprise in the end...


What's up guys? :] This is my first story ever, so I hope you like it! I'm sorry if I made some mistakes in the words/grammar. I'm actually Dutch so it's kinda hard for me to write in English. Have fun reading this fanfic!

Since I'm not Dan Schneider, I don't own iCarly. It would be amazing, though.

Freddie POV

It had been a few hours since Carly left to Italy. Before that we were together in the studio and she kissed me. Carly Shay kissed me. What? For a moment I was extremely happy. 'This is what you've been dreaming of your whole life!' I said to myself. But during the kiss, I didn't feel anything. There were no sparkles and no warm feeling inside. That kiss confirmed that I didn't feel anything for Carly. Sure, I loved her to death, but as my best friend. When we pulled away and went downstairs, I felt happy. Because I had just found out something really important. I was never going to be in love with Carly again.

When Carly was gone no one really knew what to do. Spencer locked us out of the apartment cause he wanted to be alone. I couldn't blame him, he loved Carly so much and it was really hard for him to see her leaving. Gibby was gonna pick up guppy from the mall, cause he apparently beat the guy in the hotdog costume and was running around shirtless, cops chasing after him. And then there was Sam. I didn't know where she went, but I did see her leaving on the motorcycle. She was probably heading home. Though we weren't the best friends, I felt kinda disappointed she didn't wanna hang out with me. For some reason she seemed really mad at me. I haven't been the nicest person to her lately, but there was no reason to be furious with me. I promised myself I'd talk to her lately and maybe find out what was bugging her.  
After spending a few hours in my room, watching a little tv and reading some stupid magazines I was done with it. I couldn't focus on anything. I had the feeling that there was something important right in front of me but I couldn't see it. I tried to think really hard but I just couldn't figure it out. I sighed and left my apartment. Maybe I could think better on the fire escape. I always went there to think. There was never anyone there, except this time. I heard footsteps. For a second I wanted to go home, but I got a feeling I knew who was there…

"Hey Sam."

She jumped up immediately.

"Dude don't creep up on me like that, next time I'll break your thumb."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

"Sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sam kept staring at the ground, throwing little stones away.

"I went out for a ride and didn't know where to go, since my mom just bought two new bikini's.. So I decided to go here. It was really nice and quiet until you showed up."

Why was she acting like this?

"You know, instead of you being all mean to me we could also do something fun. It hasn't even been a day since Carly left and we already stopped hanging out. I don't get why you're acting ridiculous, it makes no sense!"

I said to her. My voice was getting louder and I was really pissed.  
Sam suddenly stood up en looked me in the eye. She looked furious.

"We don't have a reason to hang out Freddie. The only thing we both had in common was our friendship with Carly, but she's gone now. The only person who could stand me left to another country. I don't even know why I'm still talking to you, it's not like you care."

Her anger made place for sadness and there were tears streaming down her face. I was so dumb. How couldn't I have thought of this earlier? The strange feeling I didn't know the meaning of was love. And not just love. It was love for Sam.

"Sam, I-"

I spoke and I walked towards her, but she pushed me away. Little rain drops started to fell from the sky.

"No listen! I've been wanting to say this for so long so you gotta shut up and listen to me. You just wanted Carly but you had to hang out with me since I was her friend. I know I'm not always nice to you but I tried, I really tried. After we broke up I regretted it so much, but you moved on immediately. I tried to act more normal so you would like me again, but you never noticed. So I was gonna make a fool of myself and ask you to get back together that day Gibby opened a restaurant, but suddenly you got a new crush on Carly so I didn't. What the hell was the whole 'Is it too late to love me?' thing about anyway? You said 'I love you' to me and I said it too. And I meant what I said."

By this time Sam wasn't trying to hold back her crying and she looked at me with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Don't you get how much it hurts seeing you chase around my best friend? You never loved me at a-"

That was it. I hated how Sam had to go through all this and how she though she didn't matter to me. I was going to prove she did. I grabbed her waist an pushed my lips on hers. She soon answered it and I felt the familiar firework I had missed so much without realizing it. Sam was the one I was in love with and I hated how I hadn't noticed it sooner. When we pulled away it was pouring rain and we were soaking wet, but honestly, that was the last thing I cared about.  
Sam looked at me with a little smirk and then said:

"You mean that?"

just like the time we kissed at the mental hospital. I smiled back at her and then played along.

"I guess we're both insane."

And with that we started kissing again. I finally had found what I had been looking for.

Thanks for reading this! Please review :]


End file.
